


First Dates and Growing up too Fast

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Overprotective, Overprotective T'Challa, Reader-Insert, T'Challa is a good dad, overprotective dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: T’Challa reacts to his daughter, Adanya, going on a real date. Base off of a conversation with @syreanne about how he would react.‘’T’Challa Udaku, you will not embarrass our daughter today. Do you understand me,’’ you question, fixing your husband’s tie.After a combined total of nearly fifteen years of marriage, you know him well enough to know that he’s fixing his lips to lie to you when he looks at you in mock surprise.‘’I know you, T’Challa. Adanya is a smart, beautiful young lady. She is kind and determined. You can not tell me that you did not see the day that she’d be asked out coming up.’’Your sixteen-year old daughter is going on her first date, and T’Challa is a right mess about it. He’s been pacing back and forth in those sandals- yes, you know the one- rubbing at his temples and muttering under his breath.‘’Love, she’s too young.’’‘’She is sixteen!''





	First Dates and Growing up too Fast

T’Challa reacts to his daughter, Adanya, going on a real date. Base off of a conversation with @syreanne about how he would react.  
‘’T’Challa Udaku, you will not embarrass our daughter today. Do you understand me,’’ you question, fixing your husband’s tie.  
After a combined total of nearly fifteen years of marriage, you know him well enough to know that he’s fixing his lips to lie to you when he looks at you in mock surprise.  
‘’I know you, T’Challa. Adanya is a smart, beautiful young lady. She is kind and determined. You can not tell me that you did not see the say that she’d be asked out coming up.’’   
Your sixteen-year old daughter is going on her first date, and T’Challa is a right mess about it. He’s been pacing back and forth in those sandals- yes, you know the one- rubbing at his temples and muttering under his breath.  
‘’For Bast’s sake, love, she’s too young.’’  
‘’She is sixteen! Didn’t you go on your first date when you were, like, fifteen?’’  
‘’I had known Nakia my whole life at that point.’’  
‘’And Bakari is just as good for her as Nakia was for you. It’s just a date, husband She may very well not be able to stand him and they won’t go out again. But you are letting her go. It is just a dance, T’Challa. Nothing serious.’’  
‘’Was it nothing when you went to that Winter's Dance with your college boyfriend?’’  
‘’That was different!’’  
‘’You ended up dating for two years and she is too young for that kind of commitment.’’  
‘’T’Challa Udaku,’’ you take his face in your hands, ‘’She is going on that date. He is taking her to dinner afterwards. Two members of the Dora Milaje will be nearby at all times. You do not have to worry. If you ruin this for her, though, I’m making you sleep in another room. Forever?’’  
‘’Forever?’’  
‘’Forever.’’

‘’You know, you said that when I did not want Ado going to the event with M’Baku and his son. You know M'Baku has no filter. You said that, then, but somehow… we still ended up in this situation.’’  
He rubs your pregnant stomach, chuckling when you roll your eyes.  
‘’Shut up, T’Challa.’’  
‘’Make me,my love.’’  
‘’Okay, you asked for it,’’ you press a kiss to his lips, marveling in the taste that has felt like home for over fifteen years now.  
You’ve known each other for over twenty-years, and, still, nothing feels like him.  
‘’Baba, mother,’’ Adanya knocks on the slightly open door before entering, all dressed up to attend her high school’s dance.  
She is dressed in a navy, off the shoulder dress, and silver heels. Her braids currently fall down her back. You know that she plans to pin them before she leaves.  
‘’You look gorgeous,’’ you separate form T’Challa, striding over to your baby girl and bringing her in for a hug.  
‘’Thank you, mother. Baba, how do I look?’’  
She’s looking at him expectantly, his opinion being the only male one that matters.  
T’Challa walks towards her, placing a hand on both of her shoulders.  
‘’Intombazana yakho’’ he presses a kiss to her forehead, ‘’ubonakala umhle.’’  
‘’I look beautiful,’’ she grins, showing just how insecure she’s been feeling lately.  
‘’Always. Ndiyakuthanda .’’  
‘’I love you, too, baba.’’  
‘’I do not mean to interrupt,’’ Ramonda enters, ‘’You look amazing, my granddaughter, But Bakari is here, Adanya.’’  
‘’No! I have not even finished pinning my hair up or doing my makeup!’’  
‘’I will help you,’’ you grab her hand, leading her back to her room, ‘’Let’s go. T’Challa, go talk to Bakari. And be nice.’’   
So he goes downstairs and meets the young man in the foyer,returning the Wakana salute that he gives him.  
Fifteen minutes later, though, Bakari finds himself being stared down by Ayo, Abiola, Abimbola, and the king of Wakanda himself.  
‘’What are your intentions with my daughter,’’ T'Challa questions, giving Bakari a blank look.  
‘’I’m sorry, sir?’’  
‘’He said,’’ thirteen-year-old Ado begins, ‘’ ‘What are your intentions?’. Why did you ask my sister out?’’  
‘’I, uh… I think she is very beautiful. He is smart and kind, too. We are friends. We met through Jelani, so I figured it would be a fun time at the dance.’’  
‘’What kind of ‘Fun time’ are you planning on having?’’  
‘’Rest assure, sir, I don’t think of Adanya that way.’’  
‘’Are you lying?’’  
‘’No, prince Ado! I promise I am not!’’  
‘’Daddy, he smells like cologne. A lot of it,’’ Abioye says.  
‘’It doesn’t seml good,’’ Abimbola pitches in.   
‘’I… I got nervous. I was sweating a lot and I-I didn’t wanna sm-smell bad so-’’  
‘’T’Challa, Ado, Abioye and Abimbola,’’ you begin, rounding the corner, ‘’Leave this nice young man alone. Hello, Bakari it is nice to meet you.’’  
‘’It is nice to meet you,a s well, my Queen,’’ he gives you the salute, and you return it, ‘’Adanya will be down in a moment. She was grabbing her kimyo beads and purse.’’  
Just then, Ramonda comes down the stairs, her younger sister, Nyala, trailing behind her, holding Ramonda’s hands.  
‘’Adanya,’’ Bakair stares at the princess with wide eyes, ‘’You look stunning.’’  
‘’Thank you,’’ she grins eyes on the floor as she exudes shyness, ‘’You look very handsome as well.’’  
After pictures, the pair head off, leaving you to deal with your sons and husband.  
‘’Leave that poor boy alone! Ayo has left with them and they will be fine. Besides, do you think Jelani or Ayo would let anything happen to that girl? Also, Adanya can take care of herself.’’  
‘’You are right, my love. I apologize,’’ T’Challa sighs, and your sons follow his lead.   
‘’Now, I am going to put the children to bed. Don’t you need to go spar with Okoye or read something?’’  
‘’You are right,’’ T’Challa presses a kiss you toye head, Abioye’s , Abimbola and Nala’s before bidding a good night to Ado and Ramonda, ‘’I do have some business to take care of. I will see you in a few hours.’’  
And with that,’ he takes off with Okoye.  
Because the work of the Black Panther is never done.  
Adanya’s laughing, cpbr tng her puth to try contain her giggles, ‘’Bakari!’’  
‘’I’m serious,’’ he chuckles, setting his drink back on the table, ‘’I’m not a good dancer. I was trying to keep up with you and Jelani!’’  
‘’You did just fine,’’ she reassures him, reaching across the table and placing a hand on his, ‘’I had a good time.’’  
‘’I did, too,’’ he reveals, ‘’I mean, when Jelani wasn’t glaring at me.’’  
‘’Why would Jelani glare at you,’’ she frowns.  
‘’I don’t know. Maybe he did not want us to go together.’’  
Adanya mulls that over, taking a bite of her pasta as she does so.  
‘’You are not mad, are you?’’  
‘’No,’’ she shakes her head, shifting her eye contact back to Bakari, ‘’Surprised, though. I guess I never noticed that he had feelings for me. And-’’  
‘’Um, Adanya? I don’t mean to be rude, but, um… Is that your dad?’’  
Adanya whirls around to see her dad about two or three booths behind the, holding a newspaper and wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap and wearing… is that a fake mustache?  
‘’Bast,’’ she grows, putting her head in her hands, ‘’What is he doing here?’’  
‘’He’s really protective of you,’’ Bakari chuckles, looking back to Adanya, ‘’He loves you.’’  
‘’This man,’’ she sings, shaking her head, ‘’Mother will have to talk to him.’’  
And that’s exactly what you do an hour and a half later, when Okoye, Ayo, T’Challa and Adanya are allbakc at the palace safely.  
‘’A fake mustache, T’Challa? Really?’’  
‘’It was for my disguise, entle.’’  
‘’T’Challa, you already have a real mustache!’’  
‘’Adanya knows what that looks like!’’  
‘’Husband, she knows what you look like!’’  
This goes on for thirty minutes, Adanya watching with an amused look.  
‘’Mother, baba. I am going to bed,’’ she hugs you before turning to her father, ‘’I love you both. Thank you dad. I know you did this for a reason.’’  
‘’I did,’’ he admits, ‘’I am sorry.’’  
‘’Do not be. Grandma tells me embarrassing things about you all of the time. You can tell this to my children. Good night, mother. Good night, baba.’’  
‘’Good night, Adanya,’’ you and T'Challa state in unison before she takes the winding staircase up to her bedroom.  
‘’You know that was odd of you, right?’’  
‘’I just want to protect her,’’ T'Challa admits, ‘’I do not want her hurt.’’  
‘’I know that you do not, T’Challa. I don’t, either. But we have got to let her go and make her own decisions.’’  
‘’I know,’’ he whispers, holding you close, ‘’I just did not think that it would be so soon. I messed up, didn’t I?’’  
‘’You have a good heart, T’Challa. Your execution is awful.’’  
He laughs then, a genuine one before kissing you, ‘’Thank you for keeping me grounded.’’  
‘’Thank you for loving the children as much as you do. Now, come on. We have some policies to look over before our meeting tomorrow.’’  
‘’There’s something else I’d rather pay attention to,’’ he tells you suggestively.  
Which is how you find yourself in bed with T’Challa, his head on your chest as you run a hand over hs curls, ‘’I love you, entle.’’  
‘’I love you, too, T’Challa.’’  
A beat passes by before another thought pops into your mind and you have to ask, ‘’T’Challa?’’  
‘’My love?’’  
‘’Where’d you even get that fake mustache from?’’  
‘’I am a master at disguise.’’  
‘’T’Challa?’’  
‘’Entle?’’  
‘’Go to bed.’’  
‘’Good night, my love.’’  
‘’Good night, T’Challa.’’  
DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS MENTIONED OR THEIR FICTIONAL WORLDS.


End file.
